<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High Noon at Candy Corral by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097801">High Noon at Candy Corral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Jonah Hex (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Golden Age (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah Hex meets a kid who might be his match.</p>
<p>Well, maybe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jonah Hex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High Noon at Candy Corral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets were silent as the gunslinger stepped out of the saloon.  The challenger was already outside waiting for him.  That wasn’t a surprise to him anymore.  Every new kid wanted a piece of Jonah Hex.</p>
<p>Still, he wasn’t as young as he used to be.  Maybe this kid would be the one to take him out.</p>
<p>The kid was steady, he’d give him that.  Most of the young ones had twitchy fingers, but not this one.  There was a hard look in his eyes.  Oh, yeah, this one was ready.</p>
<p>They stood the customary paces apart.</p>
<p>“Ready, kid?” Jonah asked.</p>
<p>“I was born ready, old man.”</p>
<p>Jonah huffed a laugh.</p>
<p>They drew and fired.</p>
<p>The kid was fast, but Jonah was faster.</p>
<p>A red water stain bloomed on his hand where the kid had hit him, as the boy fell to his knees.</p>
<p>“Then, Felina…goodbye,” the kid said.  He collapsed in the dust and lay motionless.</p>
<p>Jonah walked over to him and crouched beside the boy.</p>
<p>“This ain’t El Paso, kid.”</p>
<p>Robin grinned.  “It just seemed so appropriate.”</p>
<p>Jonah gave Robin his dry hand and pulled the boy back up onto his feet.</p>
<p>“C’mon, kid,” Jonah said.  “Let’s see if your partner will let you get a root beer and some hard candy.”</p>
<p>“Hot dog!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>